Rinn
Rinn * Name meaning: 'Star' or 'Descendant of star' Icewing/Nightwing hybrid Appearance Rinn's body scales are black as night, and the spines along her neck and back are a pale icy blue. The markings along her neck and sides range from pale blue to silver the further down they go. Her left eye is a pale silver-ish color, and her right, an ice blue. Personality Positives: * -''Loyal} She has been known to have shown unbreakable loyalty towards her friends, and often gives and shows firm and constant support to those who have earned her loyalty. She will stick with the ones she is loyal too, and never leave them, and will do whatever it takes to keep then safe and happy. * -'Clever} She's quick to understand, a fast learner, and devise a plan, or apply ideas. She is good at finding the source of a problem, and thinking of a way to deal with, and fix it. * -''Courageous''} She's been seen as brave, and not easily deterred by danger or pain, and doesn't hesitate to make a decision that may put her in a dangerous or painful posision, as long as she believes in the plan and knows it will work. * -'''Honest} She doesn't usually tell lies, even if the truth is hurtful. She believes in being honest, and not sugar coating anything. She feels that if she always tells the truth, however hurtful it may be, it will help others to realize their faults and fix them. * -'Independent'} She doesn't need to depend on anyone's authority, and is able to handle herself well in battle, or anything else that life throws at her. * -Reliable} Negatives: * -'Absentminded'} She is very forgetful on certain things, when she gets caught up in something she can end up losing track of time and not getting done what she's supposed to get done in time. * -'Aggressive'} When angered or embarrassed or sad she will turn to aggression to hide how she feels, in an attempt to keep others from seeing past her tough exterior. Only her close friends have ever been able to look past how she acts and see the true her. * * -'Unpredictable'} ** '-Anti-social} '''She sometimes goes into a mood where she just wants to be left alone to gather her own thoughts, and avoid any other dragons. ** -'''Impulsive} '''At one moment she can be calm and quiet, but some situations can set her off and cause her to become angry, acting on impulse or just being spiteful without reason, making hasty actions and behaviors she wouldn't normally do. ** -'''Aloof'} Acting unfriendly or forthcoming; cool and distant, conspicuously uninvolved and uninterested. * -'Stubborn'} Doesn't like to admit when she needs help.When she makes up her mind it's nearly impossible to change it. Family/Friends Her best friend is a Rainwing dragonet named Fern, hatched together in the rainforest Rain/Night kingdom hatchery. She is also quite close to a Sandwing/Skywing named Ociel, whom she met at Jade Academy. * (It is hinted as a possibility of her being the offspring of Winter of the Icewings, and Moon of the nightwings. Her true parents have yet to be 100% confirmed however) Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student)